herofandomcom-20200223-history
Otome Arisugawa
Otome Arisugawa (有栖川 おとめ Arisugawa Otome) is a student of Starlight Academy. She is a Pop type idol, and her favorite brand is Happy Rainbow. Through the events since her debut, she is known as the one who pushed herself the most putting Ichigo Hoshimiya and Mizuki Kanzaki beside, created her own idol unit Powapowa-Puririn and create two versions of its debut song, and eventually succeeded Mizuki as the Starlight Queen. Appearance Otome has ginger hair and vermilion eyes. Her hair is tied into two buns (chignon), which has an appearance similar to drills. She is only depicted wearing a Starlight Academy uniform. Personality Otome has a bubbly personality. She adores cuteness and often adds "Love You" or simply "Love" to almost every sentence. She speaks in first-person and generally uses the honorific "-tan" (e.g.: Ran-tan, Sakura-tan) when referring to her friends. Like Ichigo, she is very carefree and has a immense love for cute things, such as kittens and rainbows and is air headed. Otome is a very hard worker, and she will train for at least a year in advance. In episode 11, it was thought that she has a crush on Suzukawa, but it was his necklace she fell in love with. Even though Otome is somewhat clumsy like Ichigo, she fears that she will make a mistake during the real thing. Otome always performs with all her heart. Background Otome is the mascot character of the popcorn brand Pop'n Popcorn. She lives and grew up at a kindergarten school that her mom and dad opened and has helped out after graduating to elementary school. Chronology :Note: This section is based from the anime series. The Rainbow-Colored Maiden Takes place in the tenth episode, Otome first appeared when Ichigo, Aoi, and Ran walked together to school, they saw Otome in a fountain trying to catch a rainbow. She introduced herself and Aoi quickly recognized her. Once they make their way to the hallway of the school, they found out Ichigo will be dueling with Otome for the Christmas special live, and then Ichigo managed to win, and Otome said she was glad and had fun albeit how she cried, only to hear Johnny announce a Revenge Live for those who lose the duel. The day before the Revenge Live, Otome tried to climb a tree to save a black cat, but she falls. Suzukawa, the school's gardener saved her, then Otome screams "Love You!" and keeps staring at him since, making Ichigo and the two felt something suspicious, and so they tried to look after Suzukawa's life out of the school. The next day, Otome reveals that what she loved of Suzukawa was his cat necklace. Then Otome managed to win the Revenge Live. It is almost Christmas Eve, and Ichigo invites her friends and classmates to have a Christmas party. They started by cooking and decorating, and then Ichigo found a girl known as Yuna Nakayama, who isn't that hyped for the party. Then Ichigo decided to cheer her up by cutting down a huge tree along with her friends and put it near the school's dormitory. Just when Ichigo wanted to decorate it, Ran and the others notice if they will be late for a last training for the Christmas Special. Their classmates appear and ask if they could decorate them, and so Ichigo, Otome, Aoi and Ran rushed to the stage. After the performance, the four checked and found Yuna had got into the tree they cut and meeting her parents, which made Otome cry. After the new year, Otome and Ran exchanged stories about their holiday. Otome showed a mascot she found during her trip, and just after Ichigo entered the scene, she saw how "cute" she looked, doubled Ran's surprised look. Otome appeared later, training in the track, and so Ichigo run overcome her. Few days later, Otome appeared again eating Pop'n Popcorn on the watchers' seat while Ichigo pushing her best on the track. After the audition of "Naughty Detectives 3" announced, Otome participated as a combatant, but she failed. Relationships *'Maria Himesato' *:Maria and Otome were paired up for the Partners Cup and became good friends during the event. *'Ichigo Hoshimiya' *:Otome's friend and fellow member of STAR☆ANIS and the Aikatsu8 unit. *'Sakura Kitaōji' *:Otome's friend and fellow member of Powa Powa Puririn and STAR☆ANIS. *'Shion Kamiya' *:Otome's friend and fellow member of Powa Powa Puririn. *'Makoto Nijigahara' *:Otome is Makoto's image girl for Happy Rainbow. When they first met, he disliked her. However after learning about his father's ring from Otome, he got over it. In Season 2, he begins using Otome's "Love You" quirks. *'Miyabi Fujiwara' *:Otome knows Miyabi through Sakura. Etymology is one of the Imperial prince's families surname. If translated into the words, means exist, means roast, while means river. is often written in kanji as 乙女, which means young lady or maiden. Trivia *Her zodiac sign is Taurus. *Her blood type is B. *Favorite foods: Popcorn, Hamburger, Spaghetti, Pudding, Ice cream, anything sweet, etc. *Disliked foods: Green Peas. *Her specialty is impersonations (especially animal). *Her aura is composed of sweets and fruits. *Otome is one of the four "Mysterious Idols" from the opening. **Otome is also one of the shadowed girls in Episode 1 when Aoi describes Starlight Academy to Ichigo, together with Yurika Todo. *She shares many similarities with Alice Yotsuba from Dokidoki! Pretty Cure. **Otome's voice actor, Tomoyo Kurosawa, also sings the opening for Dokidoki Pretty Cure. *She is the second person to have two Premium Rare Coords in the first season, following Ran. *Otome was afraid of heights when she was a child. *In Episode 83, Otome's hair is shown to reach past her waist when down. * She shares her singing voice with Yurika Todo. **As of Season 3, Otome now shares her singing voice with Miyabi Fujiwara. This makes her the second first generation character to share her singing voice with a second generation character. *She is 153 cm tall. *She shares her surname with Himari Arisugawa from the anime series KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. *Her voice actor, Tomoyo Kurosawa, shares her last name with Rin Kurosawa. Gallery Img c-3.png Otome Arisugawa.png Otome-Yellowtorte-Offical.png Aikatsu_otome_eyecatch1.png Aikatsu_otome_eyecatch2.png Otom_2.png OP015093.png Aikatsu_2_(3).jpg 螢幕快照_2014-05-22_下午06.08.02.png 螢幕快照_2014-05-22_下午06.18.10.png 螢幕快照_2016-04-01_上午10.11.25.png Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 12.11.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-05 at 1.24.13 AM.png OP015012.png Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Manga Heroes Category:Aikatsu! Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love